


The Heart Of Everything

by Ookima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Top Gaara (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima
Summary: Gaara and Naruto always had this connection since they met during the Chuunin Exams, and over the years it bloomed into something more. Now they are finally get a chance to know what it’s like to be a family.Establised Relationship.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	The Heart Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another oneshot for this pairing but I totally got derailed to this one instead! Hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Big thanks to my muse Dhampir (Dhampire) for indirectly inspiring me even though I’m suppose to be working on my other Naruto fics. ^_^
> 
> _Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it._

The full moon stood high in the clear skies, its full glow brightened up the many rooftops in the Sand Village, including the Kazekage’s Office. Its lights pierced through the six windows since the curtains were pulled to the sides, adding additional lights to the already dimmed room where only a large candle was currently lit on top of a large flat surface. Although the room was large, it didn’t contain many furniture or decorations, just the bare minimum. The first thing in view was the large rectangle shaped desk, closed front, was placed in the middle of the office, closer to the windows, and facing the only entrance door to the office.

When facing the Kazekage’s, the left side of the office had a small light brown sofa bed rested against the wall. It wasn’t ideal to sleep in but it did the job whenever the current serving Kazekage needed a quick nap. Just next to it was a small table with two closer drawers, hiding the small pillow and spare blanket if needed on those cold nights. On the right side was a tall bookcase, all five tiers filled with copies of books containing the history of the Sand Village and those who previously served as Kazekage.

The young man currently sitting at the desk, placed the pen back down next to the current stack of papers he was tending to. Leaning back in the chair, green eyes carefully scanned the left side of his desk where the metal bin still contained at least a dozen of unopened scrolls, which was still less than what he had managed to complete when his eyes shifted to the right corner of his desk. Still, paperwork wasn’t the most stimulating part of the job. He ran his right hand through his semi-long red hair, pushing those locks of hair behind his ears before resting his hand at the back of his neck, squeezing it tightly to release the tension from sitting hours at his desk. He cocked his head to each side, cracking the bones that seemed slightly misplaced due to his stationery posture.

He pivoted his chair around to face the windows, gazing at the full moon outside as its lights shined on his crimson long sleeve shirt with front buttons of the same color. He wore black pants, the brown belt still tightly wrapped around his hips with a small sand gourd now attached, strapped to his left side. It was more convenient now than the large sand gourd he used to carry all those years ago, now he was content with the smaller one on his hip, more practical in size and whenever he needed to travel to other Villages, especially Leaf.

A small smile formed on Gaara’s lips, thinking about the blond shinobi. They always had this connection ever since the Chunin Exams a little more than 10 years ago. Naruto had truly been his first friend, his first kiss, his first _everything_.

It wasn’t until 2 years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War that their friendship evolved into something more, where they shared a deeper physical and emotional connection. The sand-nin had travelled to the Leaf for his usual monthly meeting with the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, which always ended with the redhead grabbing a late dinner with Naruto before leaving again. However, that night, when he was walking down the street, he spotted Naruto with Hinata who were having a private discussion. Mostly away from prying eyes and ears.

Gaara didn’t know what the discussion was about, but it had the kunoichi leaning in closer, hands nervously trembling and cheeks completely flushed in front of the blond.

He never could have predicted what happened next.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Not wanting to intrude on whatever was happening between Naruto and Hinata, Gaara continued to walk towards their usual rendezvous spot, the blond’s favorite restaurant since childhood, Ramen Ichiraku. Since it’s reconstruction, the small restaurant had doubled its size due to its sudden popularity, knowing that the now viewed hero Naruto ate here frequently. Of course Naruto didn’t mind, in exchange he received his meals free of charge now!  
  
As Gaara found himself in front of the establishment, he stared at the two large sliding doors already opened to each side, the inside of the restaurant buzzing with people while others waited for their takeout boxes since space seemed scarce at the moment. His eyes immediately went for the familiar older man in the kitchen, swiftly moving as he prepared the orders. Gaara remembered Naruto telling him how that man, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were among the few people that treated him properly when he was a kid despite being the Kyubi vessel._

_“Kazekage-sama! Here to meet Naruto?” Ayame asked with a smile as she moved through the crowds to reach him outside. Since they had rebuilt, it had become a habit for the pair to come and share a meal together before the sand-nin returned to his Village._

_Gaara nodded. “You seem busy tonight.” He added, noticing how she grew out her light brown hair and not completely tied it into a ponytail, leaving a few small bangs on the right side of her face when she worked._

_Ayame looked over her left shoulder, taking in the sight. Business was always booming, and that’s how she loved it. She looked back at the Kazekage, pointing towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the restaurant._

_“Yeah, but we always keep a space for you and Naruto. Follow me!” She cheerfully informed him._

_He watched as Ayame walked up the stairs, opening the side door to the second floor. He tilted his head, knowing that the second floor was usually reserved for private small and large gatherings. With the place being so popular, it was often reserved weeks in advance, so he was surprised that she had reserved it for them._

_Gaara followed her inside, walking down the thin silent corridor that separated the left and right side of the floor. A total of 8 private dining spaces were available to each side, the only access to them were the large sliding doors with a wooden plaque pinned to it, announcing whether it was occupied or not. When they reached the final one on the left side, Ayame slid the door open, inviting Gaara to step inside it._

_“Naruto should be here soon. Can I get you anything while you wait?” She kindly offered, staying just outside the room._

_“No thank you.” Gaara answered, looking over his shoulder at the woman._

_“Good luck then!” She giggled, sliding the door close, leaving the redhead perplexed by the situation._

_Gaara stared at the now closed door, wondering what he was doing here in the first place. They usually had one of the corner booths on the ground level since the second floor was hard to come by and often reserved for larger groups. Slipping off his boots, he stepped on the tatami mats, feeling the cool fabric beneath his toes. He walked to the low rectangle cherry-like wood table, he gently sat down on one of the 3 plushy dark brown cushions that were on the left side of the table, the same number of cushions were in place, opposite of him. When he looked to his left, the large window showcased the busy street, its lights and people._

_Usually, he didn’t take time to look out, but seeing as it was evening, the lights and lanterns created a beautiful aura around people who were sightseeing or just going about their late-night shopping. He found himself mesmerized by it that he never heard the knock on the door nor the sliding of it._

_“Sorry I’m late!” Naruto quickly informed his friend, sliding the door close behind him. He quickly kneeled on the floor, taking off his boots and settled them right next to Gaara’s before joining the redhead at the low table, sitting opposite to him._

_“It’s not a problem.” Gaara answered in his usual monotone voice. He knew better than anyone how Naruto’s popularity rose after the War. The blond often found himself being stopped on the streets, being asked for his opinion while others tried to become his girlfriend instead._

_“I was trying to clear something up and it took longer than expected.” He answered, nervously chuckling._

_“It’s fine.” Gaara repeated. He really didn’t need to know the details. He had seen enough to know that the kunoichi was most likely confessing her feelings, seeing as it was obvious how she had feelings for Naruto for years. He had heard the whispers among Naruto’s friends, how it was only a matter of time before the duo finally became a couple._

_He should have been happy to hear such news, even more when Gaara knew it was Hinata. The girl was about the nicest person he knew and she would be perfect for him, loyal to a fault, loving him fully for who Naruto was for years now. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel this ache in his heart, imagining the blond with someone else in a romantic way. True he didn’t know much about this feeling called love, but having talked enough with his sister and her own love for the Nara boy, he knew he possessed this type of love for Naruto. Not wanting to lose his first friend, he kept his feelings hidden, opting to be by the blond’s side as a close friend instead. He just hadn’t anticipated it would come with other unpleasant feelings as well._

_“Have you been waiting long?” Naruto asked, picking up on the slight irritation his friend suddenly had. Problem was, he didn’t even know why!_

_“No. 10 minutes.”_

_“Shit. I’m really sorry Gaara.” Naruto apologized again, he hated making people wait especially when he had more than a lifetime experience of it thanks to Kakashi. “Have you ordered yet?” He asked, flipping the two glasses over and pouring them some water from the pitcher left on the table._

_“No.” The redhead answered, grabbing his glass of water. “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome.” He settled the water pitcher back on the table, but made sure it was on the far right of them instead of in the middle of the table. “There’s actually something I wanted to tell you…” His voice lowered, filled with uncertainty._

_“Congratulations.” Gaara told him before the blond could finish his sentence. Noticing how Naruto was evading his eyes and the faint blush appearing on his whiskered cheeks, it didn’t take a genius to figure that he was right about Hinata confessing. His friend was probably going to tell him he was now in a relationship with the kunoichi._

_Naruto blinked once, then twice, his mouth slightly opened as he tried to figure out why his friend was congratulating him? “..What?”_

_“You and Hinata.” He replied, closing his eyes for only a few seconds before opening them again, looking outside. He was happy for his friend, he just didn’t like it._

_“You think that Hinata … Wait how did you – “ Naruto mumbled, trying to piece everything together._

_“I saw you two earlier on my way here.” Gaara answered, his eyes remained on shadowy figurines walking the streets below._

_“Is that why …” Naruto’s eyes widened on hearing his friend’s words. Leaning back, he swallowed hard, now understanding why Gaara seemed off minutes ago. It wasn’t because he was late, it was because he saw him with Hinata. He chuckled lightly, eyes softening as he carefully observed the redhead sitting across from him. He took a deep breath, glancing outside the window as well before continuing, “She was confessing her feelings to me.”_

_Gaara’s eyes twitched, hearing those words out loud, confirming what he already knew._

_“And I told her I was sorry… Because I couldn’t love her the way she loves me.”_

_Gaara’s head snapped to his right, confusion shining in those green eyes. Why would Naruto reject the Hyuga’s confession? She was everything someone could hope for as a girlfriend and eventual wife. It didn’t make any sense. He intensively stared at the blond, trying to look into those bright blue eyes to understand, but the blond was averting his own skillfully._

_“Why?” Gaara mumbled the only word he managed to get out, still shocked._

_Naruto lowered his head, looking down at the floor, nibbling his lower lip nervously. “Because I love someone else…” He blurted out, feeling his heart squeezing tightly and rapidly._

_‘He loves… Who?’ Gaara thought, stared at his friend, trying to grasp what he was hearing._

_It was now or never right? Naruto switched from a sitting position to a kneeling position, pressing palm down, his hands on the surface of the table. He moved his body forward, closing the distance between himself and his friend before finally locking their lips together. Naruto kept his eyes open, wanting to see every emotion that crossed those green eyes as they widened, realizing he was being kissed by him. Naruto broke their first kiss, pulling away trying to gage what was going through Gaara’s mind._

_“I’m in love with you…” He finally confessed, staring straight into those emerald eyes._

_He exhaled slowly, praying that he had not just made the biggest mistake in his life and ruined this precious friendship they had built over the years. He always thought that he loved Gaara as a friend because he was the first Jinchuriki he connected with and they shared similar childhoods, but his feelings only grew stronger with the passage of time. It wasn’t until after he stood over Gaara’s lifeless body from having Shukaku extracted that he realized his true feelings for the redhead. Not wanting to ruin their friendship, he stayed silent, content with being by his side, but as the years passed, he found himself yearning for that companionship, that love, more and more._

_Seeing their friends slowly finding their own life partners, he told himself that he would finally take that scary step and hope that he had not just interpreted those small signs of interest from his friend either. They were there; the stolen glances, the small smiles when he wasn’t looking, not paying much attention to the female population... Either that or his brain was playing a very cruel game with him._

_There was an elongated silence._

_Feeling the uneasiness in the air, Naruto started to panic and did what came naturally to him, “S-sorry, my mistake I shou – “ Naruto found himself suddenly cut off when Gaara grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in, crashing their lips once more. It wasn’t the best and most comfortable position, but he really didn’t give a damn considering he was being kissed by the person he just confessed to._

_The faint sound of someone gasping broke them apart, both turning their heads towards the door where Ayame stood, her right hand covering her open mouth._

_“Are we celebrating?” Ayame asked, smiling directly at the blond. Naruto had confided in her of his feelings for the redhead but was afraid the other shinobi didn’t feel the same way. Imagine her surprise when Naruto asked her for a space upstairs so he could finally come clean about his feelings. She was more than happy to help him!_

_“..Y-yes?” Naruto looked at the redhead, not entirely sure. He kissed Gaara, Gaara kissed him back, so maybe? Probably?_

_“Saké please. To drink with him… my boyfriend…” Gaara mumbled, madly blushing as it registered in his own head. The word was foreign to him, but seeing those blue eyes sparkle even more when he said it, made him smile despite the heat he felt on his cheeks._

_“I like hearing that. Boyfriend.” Naruto grinned, looking back at Ayame with one of his brightest smiles to date._

_“Coming right up boys!” Ayame happily obliged, leaving the two lovebirds for now. She had a nice bottle of Saké to bring back._

_Bearing witness to the couple’s first kiss, Ayame couldn’t help giggling as she closed the door behind her, knowing how long Naruto had been gushing over the Kazekage but still unwilling to make a move, until tonight._

* * *

He closed his eyes, letting those emotions surface once more. The sweet memory of the confession still made his heart flutter even if it was 5 years ago. He raised his right hand, placing it just on top of his chest where his heart was, feeling his own heart beating faster as he replayed the scene again and again in his head. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

After all, the last thing he wanted to go back home with the obvious bulge showing in his pants. Finally getting the _situation_ under control, he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness in place.

He turned around, leaning slightly over his desk before blowing out the small fire at the tip of the candle, sending the room into complete darkness. There was always work waiting for him, but now he just wanted to head home and embrace his lover.

* * *

By habit, Gaara placed his key in the lock, turning it to unlock the door, but felt no resistance in the mechanism. Pulling back his key, he turned the doorknob, pushing the door open, his eyes rapidly narrowing on the male figure sitting in his living room, a single lamp clearly lighting up the place. Recognizing him with ease, he turned his back to the person, closing the door behind him.

“Kankuro.”

“Gaara.”

“Another long day?”

The redhead nodded.

They never had a normal sibling relationship, but ever since the introduction of a blond loudmouth, they grew closer over the years. On one hand, Gaara became more human, aware of the harsh treatment he had been giving his siblings, while Kankuro grew to stop hating his little brother for the monster he initially harbored and embraced his duty as older brother, protecting his little brother. To this day, Kankuro was still amazed at the impact Naruto had in Gaara’s life, thankful for his presence and changing all of their lives for the best.

“How was he today?” Gaara asked, slipping his boots off and placing them besides Naruto’s on the welcome home mat.

Naruto and him had mutually agreed for the blond to move to Sand Village since Gaara was the Kazekage and he couldn’t just move to Leaf when he was bound by duty. It didn’t stop Naruto’s dream to eventually become the Hokage, but he could still do the studying part while in Sand. Kakashi had been kind enough to think of a way for his former student to still achieve that dream if he ever pressed for it. Either way, it was still a good 5 years before any changes would be made, for now, they just continued forward as planned with the helping hand of the Nara. Shikamaru made monthly visits in Sand, and despite finding it troublesome most of the time, he enjoyed spending more time with Temari all while seeing his friend.

“Loud, annoying and bored like always.” Kankuro answered as he finished placing the last screw into his puppet’s detached hand. He often used his time as Naruto’s temporary appointed guardian to thoroughly clean every millimeter of his puppets, making sure they were ready to fight for his upcoming missions.

Seeing as he wasn’t on an official mission and more as a favor to his little brother, the puppeteer wasn’t wearing his usual full attire, however, he still wore the full black outfit which consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and trousers with a crimson tightly wrapped sash around his waist that held in place his weapon’s pouch. His hood was pulled down, revealing the chocolate spiky brown hair, foregoing the usual purple painted lines on his face.

“I’m sorry for troubling you with this.” Gaara sat down on the padded chair, diagonally from the small dark brown leather couch where Kankuro sat.

Although Gaara now owned a house, it was barely furnished and decorated. However with Naruto moving in with him a month ago, the place was slowly warming up to normal human standards with a few picture frames that hung on the wall, small plants that could survive any weather and of course, the orange decorative pillow and blanket that always laid on the couch.

“I know you turned down a mission to do this.” Gaara added, carefully looking at his older brother.

Kankuro snapped Karusa’s wrist back in its place, twisting the wrist in several directions to ensure it was properly in place. Satisfied, he carefully wrapped his puppet in white bandages, preparing her for transport since he knew it was nearing midnight.

The puppet master looked straight into the redhead’s eyes, no hesitation, “Gaara, Naruto’s family now.” He started, standing up from the couch. “And if Temari was here right now, she would say the same thing.”

Kankuro always knew Naruto was a unique kind of guy. The blond moved heaven and earth to retrieve the redhead from the Akatsuki 7 years ago and Kankuro could count on one hand how many people would have gone to such lengths for him. He just never expected his brother to fall in love, much less with another man. In the end, he was fine with it, seeing his little brother smile, be more alive when the blond was present. And now he had another reason to smile, and hopefully, for a very long time.

“Thank you brother.” Gaara nodded, appreciating his kind words. He had never really revealed to any of his siblings his preference into men, even more that it was aimed at Naruto only. But one evening, the new couple were caught kissing by the siblings and instead of judging them, the siblings laughed, seeing for the first time their little brother flustered.

“He went to sleep pretty early tonight.” Kankuro informed the redhead, who tilted his head to the left in response. “Temari said it was normal and not to worry. ”

“I see.”

It was the main reason why he wanted someone he trusted with Naruto. He didn’t doubt one second that his lover could protect himself, he was a Jinchuriki after all, but they were some people, older generations, who didn’t enjoy seeing Gaara in the Kazekage position, much less him being in a relationship with not only another man, but the Nine-Tails vessel. There had been threats but nothing too serious, the redhead just didn’t want to take any chance.

“I won’t hold you up any longer. With the hours you’re working, you need sleep.” Kankuro said, standing up as he effortlessly pulled Karusa onto his back, heading towards the front door.

It wasn’t a secret that even without having Shukaku sealed inside of him anymore, the years of insomnia still ruled most of Gaara’s nights. Still, he did manage to get better nights of sleep when a certain blond wasn’t corrupting him into other nightly activities, not that he ever minded of course.

“I’ll walk you out.” Gaara stood soon after, accompanying his brother to the door.

* * *

Gaara silently opened the bedroom door, careful to not wake his lover up. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before stepping inside the bedroom and closing the door behind him. It wasn’t that hard to navigate since he only had a few pieces of furniture in place; to his left, a single vertical dresser with 5 drawers that stood next to the private bathroom, opposite of where the large bed with the light dark cherry-like colored headboard with a single nightstand and a light beige laundry hamper next to it.

Slowly making his way to the bed, he was careful to not trip over anything left on the floor. Since Naruto moved in with him, he quickly found out the blond had a tendency to leave his gear, clothing and what not on the bedroom floor. At least the rest of the house remained spotless. Which reminded him the need to buy a bench with storage space at the end of their bed. At least he could probably coax his lover into at least leaving his items there.

Reaching the bed with ease, taking in the sight of his lover sleeping in it. The blond almost looked small in the large bed, sleeping only with the thin but soft bed sheets over his body.

The redhead undressed, tossing his clothes in the small laundry bamboo hamper next to his nightstand. Now only in his crimson boxers, he lifted the bedsheets before slipping effortlessly into the bed. He gently closed the gap between their bodies, feeling the intense heat his lover’s body was emitting despite him wearing nothing but his orange boxers. Pressing his bare chest against Naruto’s tanned back, he almost melted into its warmth, savouring every second of it. He lived in a Village that was known for its warm weather so he was used to it, but he couldn’t deny that feeling the heat from his lover was something he rather enjoyed bathing into too.

He tucked his right hand and elbow beneath the pillow where he now rested his head, while slipping his left hand around the blond’s waist as he cupped the slightly swollen underbelly, tracing every inch of the small but hard rounded belly. He wasn’t an affectionate person, but when it came to Naruto, he never could get enough, especially knowing what was now growing inside his lover.

They still didn’t know how it ended up possible for Naruto to be pregnant, considering he was 100% male. One of the theories was Kurama had something to do with it, although the fox denied it completely, flicking them off for even thinking of blaming him for the blond’s situation. Another possibility was Naruto mission to the North, where they apprehended a mad scientist who was doing human experiments where some of the liquid contents ended up spilt on him. Initially, the blond was fine, returning to the Leaf for his mission debrief to the Hokage as if nothing happened. It wasn’t until the next day when Gaara woke up to find the blond still sleeping and unresponsive to his attempts to actually wake him up that they all began to worry. The first three days had them all worried sick to the point they feared for his life, but after that, the only signs of infections vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Naruto was knocked out for almost a month before regaining consciousness without any side effects... Almost. They only knew that Kurama battled whatever was running through his chakra system and eliminated it over that time.

Tsunade and Sakura ran every test possible while he was unconscious, trying to identify the liquids, but since most of it were created from scratch, they were barely able to identify a quarter of them, none that explained why in his blood test, he now had the hCG hormone that was normally found in pregnant women. Two pregnancy tests, two echos and two blood tests taken a week apart, there was no doubt, Uzumaki Naruto was about 4 weeks pregnant. To this day, they still didn’t have an answer, but continued to research the unique situation. Otherwise, he was completely healthy, just pregnant.

Either way, they didn’t care. Baby was healthy and normal, Naruto was happier than the day he kissed the redhead and Gaara was elated. 

“Gaara...” Naruto hummed his lover’s name, his own left hand searching for Gaara’s. Despite still being in a haze, he found it quickly, entangling their fingers together.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Gaara answered in a low voice, kissing the back of the blond’s neck.

“You didn’t, your son did.” Naruto told him, moving the redhead’s hand to the right side of his belly. He made sure that Gaara’s hand laid flat on top of his skin, without pressing into the belly itself. It only took a few more seconds before there was a light push against the palm of his lover’s hand.

Gaara sat up quickly, eyes widening at the sudden sensation of feeling his son poking from within Naruto’s belly. He thought Naruto was only rubbing his hands against his skin, often relieving some tension he felt as he had done since they found out he was pregnant. He certainly didn’t expect _that_.

Naruto managed to roll over on his back, observing the unique reaction he got from his lover. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched every emotion; surprise, confusion, love. All crossing that normally expressionless visage. He was just lucky that the curtains to the main window were left ajar, leaving some of the brightness of the moon, softly light up the bedroom..

“Was that… him?”

“Yes.” Naruto smiled. A month ago, he barely felt anything despite being 18 weeks pregnant, but fast-forward to a month later and he was feeling every tiny punch, especially on his bladder… It was until a few days ago that he started noticing physically, those pokes when he took a bath and the water lightly rippled from the soft movements. “He’s calming down now.” Naruto could feel less and less any movements. “Guess he just wanted to say hi.”

Gaara settled back into bed, laying on his right side, he pressed his body up against the blond. He nuzzled into the crook of Naruto’s neck, closing his eyes as he whispered softly, “Thank you.” He was alone for so long and he found himself lucky to already have Naruto as his lover, but now they would welcome their own child, a son, _their son_ , into their lives. He tightened his grip on Naruto’s shoulder, desperate for comfort. He needed to feel him, against his entire body.

Naruto slowly turned his body to meet Gaara’s as they now faced each other. His right hand immediately tracing the jawbone of his lover, before pushing it closer to his face, brushing their lips together. Their lips were barely touching yet enough to feel the warmth and humidity tingling on them.

“I want you.” Naruto admitted, pushing his hips forward, until they pressed against the redhead’s.

“You should be resting.” Gaara reminded his lover, knowing how he was more tired these past few days. Still, he couldn’t deny that his body was reacting by having the blond pressing up against him, feeling his dormant member hardening.

Blue eyes locked with green ones, a mischievous smile forming on Naruto’s lips. He leaned forward, sealing their lips into a passionate continuous kiss as he slipped his tongue past the redhead’s lips, exploring the warm and wet mouth. Naruto’s right hand slowly caressed the toned body, from Gaara’s neck, feeling the muscles and bones as he made his way down to his shoulder. When he finally reached those crimson boxers, he slipped his hand underneath the soft fabric, excited to feel his lover’s hardened member forming. Naruto’s fingers trailed down the length all the way down to the base, cupping Gaara’s balls before giving a light squeeze to the sack, making his lover gasp at the unexpected sensation.

“Fuck!” Gaara groaned, breaking their kiss. He hadn’t expected that at all.

The blond leaned much closer, next to Gaara’s ear, whispering in a sensual voice, “Take them off.”

Gaara pulled his head back enough, glancing into those sapphire lust filled eyes, a sudden heat spreading across his body all the way down to his cock. He wasn’t going to refuse his lover’s request. Releasing his grip on Naruto’s shoulder, he hastily wiggled his hips, slipping off the garment without much difficulty. It didn’t take long before he found himself pinned against the mattress, staring up at those blue demanding eyes.

Gaara didn’t know when it happened, but Naruto found the time to also rid himself of his boxer, leaving the blond completely naked and currently sitting just on top of him, beneath his hips as their hardened erections pressed against each other. Naruto wrapped his right hand around both the tips of their cocks, running his thumb across both slits, smearing the beads of precum that was already leaking out. He smeared it on their cocks, sliding his hand down to the base before moving his hand back up, giving light and firm squeezes along the way. Whenever Naruto’s hand reached the tip of their cocks, he rolled his hips, following the pace of his strokes.

“Naruto…” Gaara moaned, bringing his hands to grip Naruto’s hips as he began to roll his own hips in unison with his lover’s. His eyes locked on watching the blond move above him, finding it quite an erotic sight.

Mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of him, his left hand left the warmth of the blond’s side, reaching for the night table, fingers tapping the surface in search of that small bottle they always left there. He was distracted when he felt Naruto’s left hand press down on his right pectoral, leaning forward as he tried to stabilize himself while he quickened his strokes. He could hear the blond shakily breathing, holding back his moans as he rocked his hips harder against his own.

“Feels so… good…” Naruto moaned out, holding his sounds less and less as small waves of pleasures built up inside of him.

Finally finding the bottle, Gaara hastily flicked it open, clumsily pouring it into his fingers. The lube coated his fingers as best as possible given his position, while some possibly stained the bed sheets, but right now he couldn’t care less. He brought his left hand to Naruto’s hip again, his pinky finger trailing the soft skin, paving its way all around that muscled ass before sliding the digits into the crevice of those beautiful firm cheeks. He slowly pressed his coated index finger against the hole in circular movements, sliding it in with ease.

Naruto’s left hand clenched against the redhead’s chest at the intrusion of the finger, having trouble keeping up his strokes much longer. His panting only increased when Gaara inserted a second finger, slowly thrusting and scissoring his insides. It wasn’t until he felt those fingers curve inside, brushing against his prostate that he almost fell on top of his lover.

“Ahh!” Naruto let out loudly as his breathing became heavy, almost uncontrollable.

Luckily he was still lucid enough to brace himself with his right hand, completely abandoning their cocks. Naruto steadied himself, now both hands palm down, fingers digging into Gaara’s pectoral muscles as he angled his thrusts to rub their erections together.

“Inside…. I want it…” Naruto spoke in a voice just above a whisper. He leaned down, intent on capturing those swollen lips, but found himself stopped, his pregnant belly somewhat in the way as it was already pressing down against Gaara’s, trapping their cocks tightly together.

Naruto grunted, displeased at the current situation. He loved his belly, but damn, he forgot how it started to change certain actions he could or couldn’t do. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt the third and final finger enter him, deeper than then previous two. His body trembled from the stimuli he was getting.

Noticing Naruto’s hands trembling increasing, Gaara looked up into those beautiful lustful eyes, his own devilish smile appearing on his lips. It was just long enough for the blond’s eyes to widen, recognizing that predatory look. His hands quickly moved back to the blond’s waist, careful as he flipped their positions on the bed. Naruto landed with a soft thud against the mattress, his back now pressed against the soft bed sheets, his legs widely spread as Gaara’s body hovered above him, his leaking cock nestled between those firm cheeks but never penetrating his lover. The redhead supported his upper bodyweight with his hands firmly pressed against the mattress, just above Naruto’s shoulders.

“Gaara! What the – “ Naruto whined at the sudden change of their positions and sensations disappearing.

Gaara leaned down, capturing the blond’s lips, passionately kissing him. He parted his lips just enough to let his tongue slide against Naruto’s bottom lip, demanding entrance which he granted in seconds. Both moaned, tongues and saliva mixing together, while Naruto’s hands roamed all over his lover’s body, feeling each muscle from his shoulders to his lower back, squeezing tightly both of those rounded buttocks.

The redhead broke the kiss, realizing they both needed to breathe air, but that didn’t mean he needed to stop. He landed chaste kisses along Naruto’s jawbone, licking the bone structure as he made his way down to the collarbone. He gently sucked on the tanned skin, knowing it would easily show proof of his passage in a few hours.

“Ah.. Gaa..ra..ah!” Naruto whimpered in total bliss, he always relished at feeling his lover’s hot breath on his skin.

The redhead already regretted leaving his cock from the warmth of Naruto’s ass cheeks, but he wanted to pleasure his lover first, his own needs could wait. As Gaara made his way down to Naruto’s waist, he lightly planted kisses on top of the pregnant rounded belly before setting his eyes on Naruto’s still leaking cock. His eyes hastily scanned the bed for the lube bottle, pouring the cold liquid in his right hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it a bit.

Throwing the bottle back to wherever it previously was, Gaara gripped the base of Naruto’s erection, wrapping his fingers completely around the thick member as he slowly started stroking it again. Kneeling between Naruto’s legs, he lowered his mouth on the throbbing cock, swallowing the tip as the smell hit his nostrils; the sweet delicate smell of watermelon. The redhead wasn’t necessarily a fan of flavoured or scented lube, but Naruto loved them, and that was all that really mattered to him. Having the engorged member in his mouth, he swirled his tongue clockwise, sliding his tongue in the slit before giving a strong suction of the top, repeating the action a few times, his ears carefully listening to his lover’s reaction.

Naruto arched his back slightly, the back of his head burying as deep as possible into the pillow. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lips, muffling the sounds of his moans each time that tongue slid against the tip of his cock. He could feel the burning warmth rising on his cheeks as his climax was nearing. 

Hearing Naruto’s breathing increasing, slowly becoming erratic, Gaara took this opportunity to slip his free hand back between those cheeks, sliding in easily two fingers, curving them slightly up in search of that sweet spot again. Combining his strong suction on the entire length and thrusting of his fingers inside that tight canal, he could feel the blond twitching his body, no longer able to hold back his moans.

“Ah… aah! Gaa… Cu –“ Naruto’s voice cracked, burying his head as much as he could in the edge of the pillow. His hips jerked upwards, his cock hitting the back of his lover’s throat before releasing his seed in it.

Sensing Naruto’s muscles clamping down harder around his fingers, he knew his lover was just on the edge of reaching his first climax. He barely had enough time to brace himself when Naruto’s hips jerked up and unloaded in his mouth. Removing his fingers from Naruto’s hole, he sat up straight, taking the full view of his satisfied lover. He smirked, finding the blond cute whenever he tried to hide his overly red face after reaching his peak.

Gaara hovered over his lover, giving light kisses on his collarbone again, his own cock painfully wanting some release, but he refused to just satisfy his own personal needs right now when his lover was still in a daze. Instead he reached down, wrapping his hand around it, giving slow and controlled strokes. His other hand rested against the blond’s left hip, balancing himself since he was still kneeling on the bed.

Slowly regaining some of his senses, Naruto opened his eyes, tilting his head towards his lover. He didn’t expect to witness the young man stroking himself, his own eyes half closed as he relished the moment. Naruto reached down, placing his hand right on top of Gaara’s that was currently gripping his hip. Despite the growing belly, Naruto still managed to sit up, giving a light squeeze on Gaara’s hand to capture his attention. The man’s eyes opened wider, surprised to see him sitting up.

“Put it in…” Naruto whispered lewdly, smiling. Despite the strain it put on his breathing from compressing his pregnant belly and chest, he still managed to lean forward enough for his free hand to go between his own legs. He reached out until the tip of his fingers touched the bobbing length, aligning his lover’s cock towards his hole. It only lasted a few seconds, unable to maintain that sitting position, he fell on the bed, his back pressed against the firm mattress, slowly catching his breath.

However, the message was loud and clear. _Fuck me_.

When the redhead heard those sinful words, the little amount of control Gaara had left, vanished. He quickly raised Naruto’s hips, grabbing any pillow to put underneath Naruto’s lower back, slightly raising his lower half above the flat mattress, giving him full view of his lover. Placing each hand on the back of Naruto’s upper leg, gripping the hamstring muscle area, he pushed in the head of his erection, carefully watching his lover’s face for any signs of discomfort. He slowly slid deeper until he was completely seated into his lover’s warm canal.

“Move.” Naruto told him, his breathing already heavier than minutes ago.

Kneeling and fully seated into his lover, Gaara pulled back, readjusting his position as he brought his knees closer to Naruto’s lower body, using his feet to push his body forward, thrusting back and much deeper into Naruto. In this position, he could almost kiss his lover without worrying about crushing the blond’s belly in the process. He felt Naruto’s hands grip the back of his neck as he pulled himself closer, resting their heads against each other as he continued plunging his cock into the blond.

“Naruto…” Gaara moaned his name, watching as Naruto started to tighten his grip around his neck with each additional thrust he gave into the blond. His eyes squinted shut, lips parted as several low moans and grunts escaped those wet lips. His previous limp member, hardening again.

Gaara increased his thrusts, making them longer, harder, losing himself at hearing his lover moan beneath him. The blond tried his best to match his hips, allowing Gaara to reach that deep in him, hitting that sweet spot. The redhead felt a rising wave of pleasure building up, knowing he would soon reach his climax. He quickly moved his right hand back down between their legs, grasping Naruto’s now fully erected length, stroking it at the same speed he plunged into the blond.

“Aah!” Naruto let out in a high-pitched voice. He was already overly sensitive from cumming once, he almost came right then and there when he felt the redhead’s fingers touching him. “Fuck! So, fuc… good.” He could barely breathe, his entire body trembled at the impending orgasm to come.

“Na… I’m…” Gaara mumbled, trying to concentrate on everything he was doing, but it was becoming harder, his only desire was to reach that blissful moment and cum together with his lover if possible.

It wasn’t long until Naruto’s pace of thrusting grew erratic but Gaara’s hand continued to stroke the blond’s cock nonetheless, sending him over the edge as his seed splattered across his stomach. Those muscles clamped down hard on Gaara’s engulfed member and with his last thrust, he pushed as deep as he could. The pressure of those tightened walls against his shaft was the last straw, released his own seed deep within his lover.

Gaara’s entire body shuddered, utterly and completely satisfied. He eased his softening member out of his lover, before settling next to him. Planting a quick kiss on Naruto’s forehead, who was still trying to regain some sense of reality after orgasming twice in a small amount of time.

Gaara took this opportunity to quickly slip out of bed, to go into the bathroom to retrieve a warm wet towel along with a dry one. Slipping back into bed, he carefully wiped off the cum and excess lube from Naruto’s body. Drying him off, Gaara noticed how the blond was slowly drifting off to sleep, curling up against one of the pillows in their bed.

“Thank you.” Naruto mumbled, wanting nothing more than to sleep now. Whatever energy he had an hour ago, was long gone.

Gaara smiled down at him, brushing aside those golden locks. He curled up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the blond, holding him tightly against his chest as he pulled the bed sheets over their naked bodies. They laid there, embracing each other for some time before Naruto rolled onto his back with Gaara’s arm still under his neck, he tilted his head to the side, tired blue eyes gazing into green ones.

“I love you.” Naruto with a soothing voice.

“I love you.” Gaara whispered back, still unaccustomed to saying such a word, but seeing Naruto’s light up the few times he said it back to him, was well worth the discomfort.

Naruto scooted closer to his lover, closing his eyes, letting Gaara’s steady breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

After a short time, Gaara felt his arm going numb from being stuck under Naruto’s neck. He shifted only enough so that he wouldn’t wake up his lover who was now sound asleep. He placed his hand on top of Naruto’s belly where he presumed, and hoped, that his son would let him sleep for another few hours. He laid his head on the pillow, watching the steady rise of the blond’s chest with each breath he took.

Eventually, Gaara’s eyes drifted shut, falling asleep, embracing his lover and child to come.

The heart of everything.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I just might revisit this storyline, who knows!
> 
> So let me know your thoughts about this oneshot and if you would like more. ^_^
> 
> Ookima


End file.
